


Pumpkin Pasties

by thorinawesomeshield (veganerwurst)



Series: Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts (Teach them something please, They lower the IQ of the whole street) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I mean they are 11 and 12, I will probably add more tags, I'm crap at tagging sorry, Kidfic, Mentions a problematic childhood, POV changing, Potterlock, Sherlocks first year in Hogwarts, There will be eventual Johnlock, not yet tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veganerwurst/pseuds/thorinawesomeshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks first year in Hogwarts.</p><p> <br/><em>Sherlock was definitely not nervous when he changed into his robe. And of course he wasn't nervous when the three boys got off the train. And why would he be nervous when John said grinning that they would take another way and Sherlock had to go with the other first-years and they would see each other in Hogwarts, as they parted? And if the boy was slightly sick and felt his heart flutter it surely was because of the Pumpkin Pasties John had forced unto him back in the train.</em><br/><em>Nervous? Him? Pfft. Ridiculous.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pasties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely pumpkins.  
> This is my very first work. I'm really nervous about posting this, because I normally really don't like people reading the things I've written, so please be gentle with me. :)
> 
> (Sorry for the title, I am really bad with these kind of things so I did what I alway do when I have a problem and turned to food.)
> 
> I own of course neither Sherlock nor Hogwarts.

The day Sherlock Holmes met John Watson was the first of September.

It was also the first day in his new school, almost exactly seven years after Mr. and Mrs. Holmes found little Sherlock in his brothers bedroom, completely drawn in a book about astronomy, all around him a perfect constellation of the solar system made out of floating toys.

 

Sherlock was in a bad mood. The times he had longed for this day to come were long gone. Now he knew better than to hope this school would be any different from the last one. Alone in the last ten minutes he'd wandered through the train, searching for a free compartment, he saw enough of his new _schoolmates_ to destroy the very last doubt of the fact that these children were not different from the ones he already knew. He would be just as the _freak_ as before. The only real difference in Hogwarts would be that the torments to bully him would manifold and probably be much worse than just words and shoving. Oh joy!

Sherlock finally stopped trying to find an empty compartment (he would have to make sure to be earlier next year) and settled for one only occupied by a lone boy who looked out of the window, watching the families on the platform. As Sherlock opened the door, he flinched only barely noticeable and looked up. In a split second flashed joy, expectation, disappointment, and at last friendly curiosity over the boys face.

 _Expecting someone then._ Well it really would have been too good to be true if he'd just had to share with one person. Although, maybe there was some hope that in this case the boy would just talk with his friends and they would ignore him. He looked unobtrusive enough; dark blonde hair, tired face, kind eyes... Incredibly easy to deduce, even if Sherlock wasn't half as good in deducing as Mycroft yet (not that he would ever admit such a thing). And everything about this boy screamed dull, dull, dull... But at least he seemed not to be the typical bully. Chances were he would at least make it to the castle without getting beaten up.

"Hello?" A soft voice teared Sherlock from his thoughts and he became painfully aware that he just stood 1,48 minutes in front of a stranger, staring at (deducing) him without saying a single word. _Just great Holmes. Haven't even opened your mouth and he already knows you're weird_.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice didn't sound polite at all, even to his own ears.

_Dammit, at least do try not to make him hate you already when you have to sit here the next couple of hours!_

"It-it's just that the train... there is no empty compartment anymore and I-err-I... know nobody here" Sherlock stammered. His acting skills had improved a great deal since he'd first tried to manipulate his babysitter to let him perform autopsies on dead mice (this had been an epic failure). Mummy would be so proud. Well not really, quite the opposite to be true, but nevertheless the desired result of his little the-shy-and-nervous-freshman-show appeared instantly, when the boy began to smile.

"Sure thing! There is more than enough space for three of us."

_At least it's only one friend then. Good._

"First year, huh? I still remember how nervous I was last year. I nearly threw up when the sorting ceremony started." The boy chuckled.

 _Please spare me the small talk._ Sherlock tried a small false smile for the blond boy who grinned stupidly at him.

"But really there is nothing to be nervous at all." _I know that. Now stop talking._

"Hogwarts is totally awesome. No one bites, at least if you stay out of the forest." He snickered at some surely tedious boring memory.

"My name is John. John Watson." The boy, John, stretched out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." He took it.

"It's a pleasure, Sherlock." _Of course it is. Oh dear Merlin, please do shut up now._

"Do you already know in which house you want to be?"

Sherlock considered if he made a strategic error (maybe repulsion would be preferable to this hateful attempt Johns to become 'friends' with him) and came to the conclusion that he just had to be as unpleasant as possible from now on, so the boy would just ignore him.

"Ravenclaw." His answer sounded not really different from the way he spoke normally. Confident but certainly not enough like a total git. Trust his voice to be as arrogant as possible when he tried to sound polite and to be completely nice when he aimed for the exact opposite.

"You're sure of that, aren't you?" John sounded amused.

"Yes. Of course I am." And he was. The only possible alternative would be Slytherin and he would absolutely not tolerate to be in the same house as his brother. He would simply refuse if that stupid old peace of clothing tried to sort him there.

"So you must be clever then."

"I am a genius."

John actually laughed about this. "And so modest."

Sherlock glared at him. "I am not overly fond of false modesty _John_." The name sounded almost like an insult. Maybe it was. The most common, boring and predictable name one could have. And this time his voice was certainly not friendly. Maybe this would be enough to bring the message across.

John was grinning still. Maybe this was not enough then. Either the boy had some serious brain damage or he made fun of Sherlock.

"Hey, I didn't want to offend you. Was just kidding." _Ah, just stupid then._

"You'd like to show me?"

"Show you what?"

"What it is that makes you so smart. What you can do. I've never met a genius."

Sherlock was truly irritated by now. This boy made fun of him, he was certain now. Well John asked for it quite literally. He _would_ show him.

 

"You are either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I'd tend to go with Gryffindor. This is your second year at Hogwarts, the first was probably the best year of your whole life up until now, which is not really surprising regarding your background. You are a halfblood. Mother witch, father Muggle. Even though you were always aware of magic you grew up with Muggles and are still amazed by everything in the wizard world. You want to try out to be your houses Quidditch Keeper- no Chaser this year but don't have to much hope because you don't even own a broomstick and you don't think your technique could cover the fact that the ones provided by the school are mostly pretty bad. You are quite popular; everybody likes because you are a easy-going person but in the end you don't trust anyone. You have one _friend_ at most who really deserves to be called as such and even this person doesn't know anything about you really. There is no one you would tell about the problems you have. Your older sister is also at Hogwarts but you two aren't really close even though you don't resent each other. Most likely you just avoid her because you don't want to be reminded of your other - your _normal_ life. You don't like to spend with your family at all it seems, if you could you would stay in school until you're finally old enough to move out. But there is more to this then just the boredom of normality. No, this goes deeper, there are some real issues with your family. Is it because of the relationship of your parents? Tell me, when was the last time you could sleep a whole night through without being woken by their arguing? I just don't know if they quarrel because of the lack of money or about your fathers drinking habit. Which one is it, _John_?"

 Sherlock knew perfectly well that he'd done more than just irritate John. These words were designed to hurt. At least the stupid smile had finally left the boys face. This was almost worth that he had to search for a new compartment now.

"Shall I continue or was this _show_ enough for you?"

Weirdly enough the expected outburst didn't came. In fact John didn't even look very angry. Not angry at all. He stared at Sherlock open mouthed and was apparently just aghast. For the moment at least. Well, better he left now before John came to his senses and started to react.

Unfortunately he didn't even get to the door when the other boy apparently had found his language again. Sherlock closed his eyes and prepared for-

"Wha- Ho- Can you read minds or something?" Sherlock froze.

 _His voice is wrong. He doesn't sound angry. How does he not sound angry?_ He turned to look at the blond boy. Johns face betrayed a range of emotions. He looked bewildered, shocked, wary and Sherlock could even see the hurt in his eyes even though he did a fairly good job hiding this particular feeling. But there was no anger. _He doesn't look angry._

"Wait, where are you going?" John seemed to have finally realized that the other boy was just about to leave. And Sherlock was... completely dumbfounded, there really was no other word for it. In fact he was so surprised he almost dropped his trunk.

"You... you don't want me to leave?"

"Leave? - No! Why would I? This was totally awesome! How did you do it, though?"

"Awe...some?" Sherlock loathed repetition but his brain seemed to failing comprehending what John had said. The boy looked... thrilled.

"Of course it was! Now tell me how you did it! Are you a telepath?"

He sneered. "No. I am not a _telepath_."

"Then ho-"

"Fine. I observe. I look and I _see_. All that is to know about you is written all over you." _Well maybe not everything._ supplied the part of Sherlocks mind which still hadn't recovered of the shock of Johns unpredicted reaction. Sherlock dismissed this thought immediately and continued.

"I see. I observe. And then I deduce."

Johns looked... stunned.

"That's..." _bollocks?_ "-totally awesome!" _Oh._

"You can do that with everyone? Their whole life story just by looking at them? Wow. This is really cool. You could- I don't know. Blackmail people or something... No wait this was wrong, I didn't... You should of course not blackmail people. ...But you could!" John was so exited he was all but jumping at his seat.

"No wait, now I know! You could work with the police! And you would see who the bad guys are! Just like in the movies! And-" suddenly John looked at him and seemed confused.

Why for the sake of Merlin was _John_ confused now? _Sherlock_ was confused. _Sherlock_ had every right to be confused.

Why was John not angry? What was John talking about? Sherlock had behaved like an complete ass and John was smiling? And what was _Police_? What _Movies_? _Totally Awesome_?? _WHY WAS JOHN CONFUSED NOW?_

"Why are you still standing there? For the love of god, sit down!" John took Sherlocks shoulder and pressed the stunned boy back into the seat.

"Explain!" Dark blue eyes bored expectant into his own and Sherlock probably looked like a fish but his brain could decidedly not keep up with the changes in the mood of one John Watson.

"...Explain?" Sherlock had no clue at all what John even wanted from him.

"Explain how!"

"I just told y-"

"No, yes I know, you _observe_. But _what_ was it? What did you see that you knew about... about my sister for example." He registered the boys hesitation and for a short moment he saw again the pain in his eyes when John thought of the things Sherlock had said, only this time the observation of said feeling was accompanied by a sudden stab in his chest instead of the feeling of triumph he felt only moments before and suddenly he wanted nothing more then to see this infuriating smile again.

And then he began to speak. About everything he'd seen (though he mostly avoided Johns family this time), carefully watching John the whole time through but the boy looked not once alarmed, nor angry, nor doubtful, nor pissed, nor disgusted, nor annoyed, nor... hurt. In fact he looked nothing but amazed. And Sherlock found how much fun he suddenly had, explaining what other people didn't see. No one ever wanted to listen to his deductions before and they were certainly never before interrupted by words like "Fantastic" or "Brilliant".

 

"Why are you not angry?" Sherlock had to know it.

"Why should I be?" John seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Well- I- Everyone else was." His face felt suddenly to hot. Apparently he even was blushing like a teenage girl now. Could it possibly become even more humiliating? His body had betrayed him in the last 12 minutes ( _Just 12 Minutes? It felt so much longer._ ) more than in the last two years.

"Well I am not. It would be totally stupid to become angry with you just because you are telling the truth. OK, maybe I would actually prefer if you won't do this in front of other people, but really what you can do is truly remarkable! And spot on, well mostly."

" _Mostly_?"

"I want to be neither Keeper nor Chaser. Baiter it is" His grin was so huge it had to hurt his face surely.

"There is always something." He tried to pretend to sulk but felt the corners of his lips twitch in response to Johns ridiculously broad smile.

The Hogwarts Express hadn't even left the station yet and Sherlock hoped secretly it would drive really slow so he could talk to John as long as possible.

He just opened his mouth to ask how long the ride would be when the door to their compartment slid open.

"Johnny-boy!"

 

If Sherlock was honest with himself he would admit he was completely surprised when the redheaded boy with the round face suddenly stood before them. _Of course. John was waiting for someone._ He saw Johns face turning even brighter when he looked at the other boy and felt suddenly really uncomfortable looking at the two boys grinning at each other.

"Charlie!"

"Hey John. How are you? I've tried writing you. But Errol came back without anything."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't have the time to answer.Things weren't so great at home and I couldn't just keep your owl and when I finally found the time to write I didn't know how to send it. But the letter is in my trunk. So I can give it to you now."

Why would anyone give someone a letter he'd written a month ago, when the two of them would see each other every day from now on? This was probably the most stupid thing Sherlock had ever heard of. No one would want to-

"Cool! I knew you didn't forget me! I want to read it!"

...Well stupidity certainly loved company.

Charlie looked past John at Sherlock and then back at John, frowning.

"I see you've already found another friend to accompany you."

Obviously the boy wasn't overly fond of the idea of sharing John. Sherlock felt a wave of irritation in his gut. If Charlie didn't like him John would send Sherlock away and this simply wasn't fair! He had been here first!

"And I thought we had something special!" His voice was overly dramatic when he accused John to be unfaithful and the read-headed boy winked at Sherlock, his eyes crinkling with amusement. _Oh_. So this was just a joke then. He felt himself relaxing a bit.  
John chuckled.

"Yeah sorry. Charlie, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock that's Charlie, but I think you've observed that already."

Charlie frowned this time for real. "Holmes? Like _Mycroft Holmes_ Holmes?"

Sherlock tensed.

"I knew I've heard this name before! Of course! Holmes!" John turned back to look at Sherlock.

"Are you two related or something?"

Bloody typical. As soon as something wasn't completely tedious his damned brother had to ruin it. Lying would be useless because his connection to Mycroft was in fact well known by many people and the chances of their kinship staying a secret were nil.

So now with the truth being revealed there were three possible outcomes.

-One: John and Charlie liked Mycroft (which was decidedly highly improbable given their characters, but on the other hand, John seemed to like even _him,_ so he couldn't rule out this possibility). In this case Sherlock had to end every contact to the two of them as soon as possible because he would definitely not associate with people who _liked Mycroft_.

-Two: John and Charlie didn't really know Mycroft, but had heard of him. This would mean they would be cowed by the fat gits' reputation and most likely cause them to distance themselves from him.

-Three: John and Charlie _did know_ Mycroft and thus hated him. This possible outcome Sherlock would resent most, because they would consciously or subconsciously dislike _him_ because of the loathsome character of his brother even though they would even share the same opinion about him.

There had to be another way.

Suddenly he was torn from his thoughts by the breathless laughter of two boys.

"I take this as a yes, then" John said, weeping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You look like you've bitten into a lemon!" Charlie said, holding his stomach.

Sherlock had no idea how he'd looked in the last few seconds but he felt the strong urge to defend himself.

"You'd look the same if Mycroft was your brother!"

Charlie only laughed harder while John seemed to be terminally shocked.

"Brother? But you look nothing like him." he managed between his giggles.

"Well, thank Merlin for that."

Charlie laughed even more, hiccuping the words "bloody Mycroft Holmes" and "poor sod" and Johns laugh turned soundless while he clapped his hands like some kind of mentally retarded seal. And suddenly Sherlock felt real laughter bubbling out of his own mouth too, for the first time in years.

And when the Hogwarts-Express left Kings Cross, it was with one compartment occupied by three chilrden laughing like they were completely nuts. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my motherlanguage (in fact I'm partly writing this because I want to become more fluent) and I am sorry for all my mistakes. I hope there aren't too many of them.


End file.
